Behind Closed Doors
by Complicated Days
Summary: Compilation of all the M-Rated scenes from my stories, along with one-shots that fall into the same category. Do read my stories first, or it might get a little confusing!
1. One for the Games

**A/N: Brace yourselves, this is going to be a pretty long author note...**

**Okay, this is my very first lemon. And I don't know whether I'm using 'lemon' correctly, since this might be a little naughty, so it might be a lemon milkshake? o_o anyway, this is by far, the longest fucking chapter i've ever wrote in my entire life. I swear to God, it took me about 3 hours to write all of this, and you can't imagine how hard (literally) it got to write this when I reached the blowjob. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Erm... okay. So, I originally had A LOT to say, but I think I sort of forgot :/**

**oh, isn't it typical that my longest chapter would be about sex? LOL i was thinking about that and felt really guilty :P **

**Oh, just to make sure that nobody thinks im a girl again, i'm a GUY. hence the little joke on top ^ ... what else? if you guys like my writing style here, be sure to check out my other stories on VA, like S&D or SS. Those stories have guaranteed lemons :P **

**so, that's it I guess. tell me what you guys think.**

**oh yeah, this is a ONE-SHOT. and if you guys like it, thank lily parker for getting me to do it :)**

**off to take an ice cold shower...**

* * *

><p>"I don't want to have a game night!"<p>

Rose was complaining to Dimitri, stomping her feet like a petulant little child that had not gotten her way. Dimitri just glanced back at her over his shoulder with a lift of his eyebrow, his lips twitching in amusement before continuing to walk down the corridor, his destination obvious.

It was Friday night, and Rose was looking forward to spending time with Dimitri – in bed. Not that they didn't have sex on a regular basis on other days, but Friday night was like a ritual to them. For one thing, they didn't have to sleep early, which forced them to keep their love making regrettably short. Furthermore, they didn't have to wake up early on Saturdays, so she could indulge herself a little more in having their limbs heavily intertwined in the morning.

Oh, and more sex.

Dimitri had definitely been successful in his endeavor in making her become a hussy.

"Come on, Dimitri!" she wailed, grabbing his arm and trying to steer him in the direction of the master bedroom – to no avail. That man could be damnably infuriating whenever he wanted to be. "I'm in no mood for games!"

Dimitri grinned at her, dragging her along as she tried to dig her heels into the wooden flooring to halt his progress, again to no avail. "I promise it will be fun."

"Sex is fun!" A grumbling protest.

They stopped in front of the door that Dimitri had forbidden Rose from entering until he said so. He had gotten that room redesigned about a week back. It was originally a storage area, but their apartment was big enough to accommodate them and their belongings, rendering the storage room absolutely useless.

Now, Rose felt a grudging flutter of anticipation at the prospect of finally being privy to what laid being that teak door. She decided, however, that she should give a final try to persuade Dimitri into bed. "Are you _sure_ this can't wait till tomorrow?"

Dimitri put his hand on the knob, shaking his head and trying for a stern expression but failing terribly when he broke into another one of his grins. "No, Rose."

Rose huffed out a breath, folding her arms across her chest. "Fine! I think it's now safe to say that you won't be getting any tonight, you jerk!"

A sort of weird glint leapt into Dimitri's eyes, and he drawled, "Oh, I'm pretty sure you'll change your mind sooner or later."

Before Rose could open her mouth and tell him exactly where to stuff his confidence, Dimitri twisted the doorknob and pushed it open, revealing the interior of the mysterious room.

Rose's jaw dropped.

She decided that the man will be getting some tonight after all.

The four walls of the room were covered with red velvet fabric from floor to ceiling, giving the room a subtle yet overwhelming air of sensuality and seduction at the same time. The lighting was dim and muted; complementing the color tones beautifully. The curtains – a shade of midnight black – were drawn, providing them with some much needed privacy. The AC was cranked up, cooling the room and chasing away the humidity as stereos at two opposite corner of the room played a slow song that was, Rose recognized, by Enrique Iglesias. However, those details weren't what held Rose's immediate attention.

The nine feet billiard table at the middle of the room did.

"You like it?" Dimitri asked, sounding a little uncertain as he hazarded a glance at her expression.

Rose squealed in answer, throwing herself into his arms. "Yes, yes, yes! I love it!"

"Good." Dimitri sounded relieved and unaccountably smug. Setting Rose down on her feet gently, he strode over to the side of the billiard table and retrieved two cue sticks from the towering rack that held four. "This is what we're going to be playing tonight."

Rose felt her spirits dampen a little. "I still prefer sex," she groused, stepping forward to take one of the cues from him.

The glint returned to Dimitri's eyes as he beckoned her over. "I haven't explained the rules yet, Rose. You'll change your mind the moment you hear them."

A shiver of awareness went through Rose at his husky tone, and she forced her suddenly unsteady legs into motion. "What rules?" She whispered when she was next to Dimitri, rubbing her calf against his in a slow, sensuous movement that had him stiffening – in more ways than one, she noticed with approval and desire at the growing tent of his jeans near his groin.

Dimitri forced himself to move away from Rose, afraid that if he lingered any longer, he'll forget about the game of pool he had so meticulously thought over, rip off her clothes and just take her right where she was standing. "Right," he cleared his throat when Rose threw him a sultry look, batting her eyelashes in blatant invitation. "The rules. I'll break first, and then if I sink a – Wait, you do know the general rules, right?"

The lust in Rose's eyes faded, replaced with irritation and irk. "Are you patronizing me, Dimitri?" she asked sweetly, even as she jabbed menacingly in his direction with her cue stick. "Do you want this up your ass?"

Dimitri chuckled, never ceasing to be amazed by how feisty his woman was – he won't have her any other way. "That's settled, then. This is just like normal pool, except that each time someone sinks a ball of his or her respective kind, the other have to strip an article of clothing of the scorer's choice."

Rose perked up at the word 'strip', and she smiled slowly, seductively as comprehension dawned. "Sounds good," she purred. "Can we start now?"

_Not going to fuck her before the game starts, remember? _

Gritting his teeth, Dimitri shook his head, much to Rose's visible disappointment. "I'm not done with the rules yet."

Rose made a sound of frustration. "Hurry up!"

Holding back his grin, he continued, "When a player is taking the shot, the other party can distract him or her" – he looked meaningfully at Rose – "with any means necessary to ensure that he or she misses the shot."

This time, Rose gazed at him with so much heat in her eyes that Dimitri almost gave into his primal instincts and jumped her.

Almost.

But not quite.

Summoning all the control he possessed, he stood his ground. "Every player cannot take longer than a minute to make the shot. The first player to sink the black ball wins." Not able to meet Rose's gaze in fear of being unable to hold himself back any longer, he took his position at the other end of the table, setting the white ball snugly on the line.

"I'll start."

Rose watched, her pulse racing as Dimitri struck the white ball, sending it hurtling at the other fifteen balls arranged into a perfect triangle. With a loud _thud, _the white ball collided squarely with the yellow '1' ball, the ripple of the impact sending the rest of the balls flying in different directions.

The two balls on the outermost sides sank into the pockets immediately.

Dimitri looked up and gave her a slow smile that suddenly made her feel as if every inch of her skin was on fire. "I sank two," he said in a low, soft voice.

"Doesn't count," Rose protested weakly, her hands gripping the glossy wood of the sides of the table. "It was a break, and I wasn't trying to distract you."

Dimitri drummed his fingers against the table, the ghost of a smile playing over his lips. Kissable lips. Full lips. Rose felt dizzy. "You're trying to cheat." He accused, but there was no anger in his words.

"I'm not!"

"Fine," Dimitri said, holding out his hands. "It's still my turn anyway." He lowered his upper body, his legs apart as he prepared himself for the shot. Rose found herself being mesmerized by the bunching muscles in his thighs, his back muscles straining against his T-shirt. Too late did she remember that she was supposed to distract _him, _and not the other way around.

He took the shot, sinking a solid into the middle pocket.

"I wasn't ready yet!" Rose cried, rushing over to the hole and trying to retrieve the ball. "You'll have to retake the shot – "

Dimitri was beside her a moment later, his breath warm against her ear. "Rose," he muttered, a large, warm hand on her shoulder, "let me remind you that there are no losers in this game."

She shuddered, leaning back against his hard, muscular chest, reveling in the heat he emanated, the masculinity he exuded in abundance. "I don't want to lose," she whispered.

A flash of movement from the corner of her eyes was all she registered before Dimitri bit gently down on her earlobe and a moan escaped her lips. She had no idea what it was about him that evoked such a strong and wanton reaction from her, but she could never hold herself back when it came to him. "You won't lose," he promised softly, and with another tug on her earlobe with his teeth, he released her.

The moment he left, she mourned the loss of his body heat and tried her best to catch her breath, to steady the erratic beat of her heart.

"I'm not telling you this again, Rose," Dimitri said from across the table as he readied himself for another shot, this time at the purple solid to the far left pocket. "But you should really be trying to distract me instead of standing there looking beautiful."

Rose snapped to her senses and leapt into action. No way was she going to let Dimitri sink another ball. She was thankfully only behind by one, since he had sunk one of hers during the break, but she would be damned if she allowed him to increase the lead anymore. She sauntered next to him, and with Dimitri's eyes fixated on her expectantly, she let her hands have free roam all over his chest that was unfortunately, still covered by his T-shirt. At least she could feel the muscles underneath that tensed at her touch.

Dimitri sucked in a tortured breath, his hands shaking. "Jesus, Rose – "

"Take the shot." Rose planted a kiss on his cheek before snuggling her face into the hollow of his neck, inhaling deeply of his scent while she continued caressing the hard planes of his chest, earning herself a grunted curse from Dimitri. "Time's running out!"

With a blue word, Dimitri prayed and shot.

And missed by a mile.

A bubble of delighted laughter emerged from Rose's mouth, and she grinned. "Free ball!"

Dimitri sighed, regretting setting the rule of distraction. Having Rose's hands over his body made him practically oblivious to everything around him. An earthquake could probably have occurred without him even realizing it until she stops touching him; she had _that _big of an effect on him. "Yeah," he grumbled, "free ball."

Rose scooped up the white ball and positioned it to sink a green stripe. She gave him a quick glance, and sank it in under a second. Dimitri hadn't even reached her side yet.

"Hey, you took it too fast!"

Rose flicked her tongue out at him, triumphant. "Now, take off your socks."

Dimitri lifted an eyebrow and complied, throwing his pair of socks to the side. He stationed himself next to Rose and waited until she had picked out a ball to attempt to sink. Rose cast him an anxious glance every few seconds, as if trying to predict what he was going to do. Everytime, he just smiled at her reassuringly.

"Tick-tock," he reminded her.

Pursing her lips, she returned her eyes to the table and lifted her cue stick in preparation to hit the white ball.

Dimitri took a step forward and cupped her breasts.

Crying out at the possessive brand, Rose missed the white ball entirely, her stick hitting other balls that were scattered closely around instead. He squeezed gently on one globe next, causing her to gasp and squirm to try to get out of his searing grasp. Her flailing hand on the table swept aside a few balls, causing them to roll from their original places.

Dimitri backed away, chuckling.

Rose spun around angrily, spluttering. "What was that?" she demanded, poking her finger at his chest, her other hand on her hips. She could still feel the lingering heat of his touch and she found it hard to breathe.

"A distraction."

"That's not fair at all!" she yelled.

"It's only fair since I did exactly what you were doing to me," Dimitri laughed and Rose could only gape as he took a look at the new position of the balls on the table. "Free ball."

"So that's how you want to play?" Rose asked quietly, her expression inscrutable a few seconds later while Dimitri was looking for a good position to place his white ball so he could sink at least two balls in a turn.

Dimitri lifted his head in surprise at her calm tone. She had been livid only moments before. "That's how we're supposed to play this game."

"Okay," she flashed him a smile full of teeth. "You're asking for it."

Dimitri wondered if he had just courted the devil.

Rose smirked in satisfaction at the wary expression on Dimitri's face as he looked at the sway of her hips as she walked. He was only asking for trouble by giving her the green light to do whatever she wanted. If that was how he wanted to play, then that's how she was going to play.

The billiard table was supported by four wooden legs that were intricately designed, but Rose had no intention to pay close attention to the elegant carvings. She was more interested about the height of the legs, and whether she could fit under the table if she was kneeling. After a little glancing and gauging under the table, she deemed it possible.

Dimitri was still trying to figure out what she was doing.

Oh, if only he knew, Rose thought with a grin. He'll probably be begging for mercy.

"Oh look, it's almost a minute!" She said with a mock gasp, then pretended to be looking for something. "Did you see the chalk anywhere, Dimitri? I can't seem to find it anymore."

Dimitri frowned. "The chalk? It's right over – "

"Must have fallen to the floor." Rose bent down on all fours, patting the thick carpet with exaggerated movements of her hand. "Don't let me stop you!" she called out, already feeling giddy with desire at what she was about to do. "Take your shot!"

She heard Dimitri mutter something under his breath, but she could see clearly when he assumed his stance. Scurrying over, she cupped _him, _delighted when she felt that he was already hard and rigid beneath his jeans.

Dimitri hissed in a breath, swearing loudly. "_Fuck!"_

"What's wrong, honey?" she asked innocently, poking out her head and smiling up at his stressed face. Even with his eyes squeezed shut as if in pain and his nose scrunched up, he still managed to look as handsome as ever. "Shouldn't you be taking your shot by now?"

"How am I supposed," he wheezed, "to do that with your hand on my dick?"

"I'm sure you'll find a way."

Dimitri was on a cursing streak today. "God fucking damn it," he murmured, glancing frantically at the clock. He had about twenty seconds left before his turn will be forfeited, and that would be giving Rose a free ball. He could do this. Even with her hand stroking him up and down. He just had to compose himself –

He heard the sound of his zipper being pulled down, teeth by teeth, with excruciating slowness.

And Dimitri knew instantly that he had lost.

Rose yanked down his jeans, letting it pool at Dimitri's feet. His erection was straining against his underwear, and she skimmed her fingers over his length, enjoying the heat radiating off of it, enjoying how his thigh muscles became iron hard from tension when she touched it.

"Rose – " A strangled word.

Looking up through her lashes, she met his gaze as he looked down, his hands fisted tightly by his side. "Yes?" she asked huskily, sliding her hand underneath the waistband of his underwear to close firmly around him. His body bucked.

"Oh, _fuck!"_

"Move back a little, Dimitri," she murmured, moving her fist slowly up and down his silken heat.

Wordlessly, he moved back and Rose crawled out from underneath the table. She didn't mind being hemmed in by Dimitri, he made her feel small and incredibly feminine when doing so, but she wanted space for her own exploration. Refusing to let go of her grip around him, she tried to remove his underwear with one hand but found the task vexingly impossible.

"Underwear. Off," she commanded impatiently, tugging at its hem and with a groan, Dimitri assisted her by pushing it down.

Rose wet her lips and leaned forward.

Dimitri didn't know what to expect.

Well, actually, he did. But that still didn't prepare him for the pleasure almost bordering pain when Rose took him into the wet heat of her mouth. On instinct, his hands went straight to her hair, tugging gently as she drew him deeper.

He swore and tugged on her hair again, wanting her to stop before he lost control of himself.

Rose moved her hands to his thighs, digging her nails into his flesh in silent reproach as she withdrew to the blunt head before taking him in again. His hips buckled on its own accord, and Dimitri surrendered himself to the sensations crashing over him in waves and promised to himself that he would have his way with her right after.

"Stop," Dimitri croaked, his voice cracking, once again trying to pull her away. Rose didn't want to; she loved the feeling of giving her partner so much pleasure, and the crisp, masculine taste of him was just icing on the cake. Refusing to budge an inch, she held on to his thighs and continued.

With a quick motion, he pried her fingers off his thighs and stepped back, his chest heaving up and down. "Enough, Rose."

Rose glared. "I wasn't done yet."

Ignoring her, he lifted her up into the air and carried her fireman style to the bedroom. Dimitri threw her onto the bed, and in a second, he was there beside her, his lips on hers. He kissed her with a burning intensity, both of them in no mood to take it slow. His hands cupped her cheeks and angled her mouth, his tongue prodding at her lips for entrance.

Rose parted her lips, and Dimitri swept in. The kiss turned more frenzied as Dimitri struggled to find enough leverage to unbutton Rose's blouse while maintaining the contact. The first button came off, followed by the second. Sensing his urgency, Rose began from the bottom, and their hands met in the middle.

Breaking the kiss – much to Rose's dismay – Dimitri shucked off his T-shirt and flung it aside, then helped Rose out of her blouse. A lump formed in her throat when she saw how Dimitri was staring at her lacy black bra.

"Oh God," she moaned when he cupped her once again, but this time there was one less barrier between his hands and her skin. Shaping and molding her with possessive heat, he dripped a trail of kisses down her throat to her shoulder, then to the swell of her breasts. Her back arched involuntarily when he licked one nipple through the thin fabric of her bra, another breathy moan escaping her lips. His callused finger twirled around her other nipple, teasing her already sensitized flesh. The tension in her body was building up with every single touch he lavished on her, and she found herself straining to get closer to the sensations that were sweetly driving her out of her mind.

Finally, Dimitri seemed to be getting frustrated by how her bra was preventing direct skin contact and he unclasped it expertly, freeing her breasts. His teeth grazed over one nipple and Rose whimpered, crying out when he bit down lightly then swirled the peak with his tongue to ease away the sting.

"Dimitri," she beseeched, needing him inside of her. She couldn't take anymore; she felt as if she was about to combust.

"Not yet."

His head dipped lower to her navel and she trembled when his tongue laved over her skin, salty from the sheen of sweat.

"Dimitri – "

"Not yet," He repeated, but his voice was strained.

Biting her lips to stop herself from screaming with frustration, she watched breathlessly as he went even lower, until he was at the apex of her thighs. He looked up, and there was a wicked look in his eyes that told her exactly what he wanted to do.

Her hips shot off the bed at the first lick of his tongue on her sex.

His hand settled on her stomach, easing her slowly back onto the bed as he murmured words of encouragement against her heated flesh. Slowly, she forced her muscles to stop clamping together.

Dimitri's eyes met hers, and he leaned over and kissed her until her insides turned to liquid fire. Then he wriggled his way down her body again. Pure, unabashed pleasure assaulted her when his teeth raked over her clitoris, dragging another moan out of her. She was close, _so _close.

His tongue darted out at her sex once more, and it was enough to send her over the edge. Her climax slammed into her, wringing a scream out of her kiss-swollen lips. Riding the waves of pleasure, it felt like an eternity before she returned to herself, and Dimitri was easing himself in.

That quickly, her arousal rallied, and she lifted her hips in welcome, loving how he stretched her, loving how he filled her up so perfectly that there was no doubt in her mind that he was the one for her.

Dimitri stretched out his entire body over on top of Rose, careful to brace most of his weight on his elbows as he moved slowly in and out of her, setting the pace. But slow wasn't on Rose's mind as she spurred him to move faster by meeting him thrust for thrust, her nails digging into his shoulder. It didn't take long for him to near the end of his control, and from Rose's more and more frantic moans, she was too.

With one last long, deep thrust, he crushed his lips to Rose's and kissed her with all the passion he had inside of her even as his release speared through him, white lights winking in and out of his vision. Her inner muscles clenched around him a second later, and her answering cries of pleasure rang long in his ears after they both collapsed, spent and utterly sated.

* * *

><p>"So," Rose murmured what seemed like hours later, even though it probably had only been about five minutes, "we haven't decided who won that game." Her bones felt too heavy to move, her brain still slow and sluggish from their love making.<p>

Dimitri managed a weak chuckle from beside her. "We can decide that later, okay? Let me catch my breath." Their legs were tangled, and he was holding her in such a way that she was cuddled up against him, her head against his chest.

Rose felt her eyelids droop from lethargy. "You were right about one thing, though."

Dimitri took a few seconds to garner the required energy to answer. "What's that?"

Rose smiled lazily and snuggled closer, letting sleep envelop her, but not before she whispered, "There are no losers in this game."


	2. Chapter 28 : In Arms

**A/N: So here it is, the long-awaited first lemon of The Sweetest Surrender, between Rose and Dimitri.**

**This is Chapter 33 of the story, The Sweetest Surrender, which can be found in my profile. It is not compulsory to read the story first, but it would definitely help in understanding the circumstances leading to this point. **

******okay, after all that formal crap, lets get down to how fucking retarded it was to write this. ... actually, it wasn't all that hard. took me about a full 2 hours, but it wasn't THAT hard as compared to the first time. (double meaning here guys ;p) okay, its really late now, and i really, really have to go to sleep, so i'll stop writing now. I'm sorry, but i won't be replying to the reviews here, and if you have a question in your review, i'll just reply to you through PMs because im lazy like that. Thank you anyway for all the wonderful reviews! **

**Note: Chapter 34 will be continued in The Sweetest Surrender.**

* * *

><p>The tidal wave of heat engulfed Rose, the feeling of Dimitri's lips pressed unyieldingly against hers sparking an inexorable flame within her. She responded hungrily after a brief pause of disorientation, kissing him right back with equal intensity as her hands petted him down from his broad shoulders down to his tapered hips, drawing him as close as she could. God, it felt like weeks since he had kissed her the way he did back in the gym, even though it was merely days.<p>

One of Dimitri's hands cupped the back of her neck in a way that screamed possession, and a delicious shiver went through her as he angled her head for better claiming of her mouth. She moaned against her mouth when his other hand curled around her to rest on the small of her back, causing her breasts to mesh against his chest.

The kiss got infinitely wilder when Dimitri lifted her right off her feet, wedging his thigh in between her legs – another groan escaped her at the point of contact – and delving even more deeply into her mouth with his tongue as he rearranged her so that she was no longer shoved against the bark of the tree. A part of her was touched by the small gesture meant to provide her more comfort, but she was too delirious to think too much about it, lost in the throes of passion.

A second, a minute, an hour. Time had no meaning to Rose as their kiss dragged on, as her need and desire rocketed past bearable levels, cresting and peaking. Despite wanting it to never end, another need, even more visceral and primitive, had her pulling away, gasping for air. Dimitri watched her through heavily lidded eyes that did nothing to cover the bonfire raging as, he too, panted heavily.

"Cabin," she muttered against his neck, her tongue darting out to lick at a droplet of water trailing down. "Now."

Dimitri struggled to rein in his thoughts, to recall why he shouldn't have a sexual relationship with Rose. The pounding along with the lack of blood in his head made it almost impossible, and his straining cock already had his actions firmly in control. Still, he made the effort to talk himself – and Rose – out of it, which his cock found as an extreme disgrace to his libido. "I don't think – "

Rose's tongue licked lazily over his skin again, and his resolve weakened before cracking into a million pieces. "That's right," her low, sultry voice caused vibrations against his skin, "don't think. Just act. And right now, Dimitri?" she looked up at him with her big brown eyes that overflowed with barely withheld passion and whispered, "bring me to your cabin and make love to me."

And with a shudder, he finally gave in.

They stumbled over the threshold of the cabin, kicking off their shoes hurriedly into an untidy pile near the door. Only after Dimitri nudged the door shut with his toe, with the darkness of the night surrounding two unlikely lovers, did their lips finally meet again in a whirlwind of heat and tangled limbs.

"Viktoria?" Rose asked breathlessly when they parted for air.

"She's not back from town yet," Dimitri answered with a quicksilver smile that made Rose's heart skip a beat, steering her past the furniture, over the rugs. "Thank God."

Rose decided that Dimitri didn't smile often enough. That was a good thing, actually, because whenever he did, his smile lit up his face, making him look less imposing and much more. . . beautiful, making the hard angles of his face look so much softer. It was probably for the good of all female kind, because otherwise, they would be falling and slobbering over him like pigs over a scrap of food. God, whenever he smiled, Rose felt like melting into him.

Dimitri cocked his head to the side as he regarded her, his smile widening. "Am I so boring that you have to resort to thinking about other things when you're with me?"

Rose laughed. "Hell no. In fact, I think your kisses are addictive. I just thought that you should smile more."

"You like it when I smile?"

Rose nodded.

"You want to make me smile?"

She nodded again, anticipation beginning a slow curl inside her belly.

Dimitri's grin turned wicked. "Then take off your clothes."

Rose suddenly felt very warm. "Right here?" she mumbled, glancing around her, her feet warm on the furry carpet.

"Why not?" Dimitri teased, shucking off his own wet T-shirt and flinging it aside, "are you scared?"

Entranced by the shadows cast by the cackling fire in the fireplace playing over his muscled chest, it took Rose a moment to collect her scattered thoughts. "Of course not," she scoffed, then gave a nervous look at the door. "But don't you think that there's a chance someone might just walk in on us?"

"So you're scared."

Rose glared at the man who still wanted to tease her in such a situation.

Dimitri laughed, then pointed to the fireplace with a finger. "Your clothes are wet. Take them off and place them in front of the fireplace so they'll dry off."

"Oh." Rose felt silly. What had she thought? That they were about to have steaming, wild monkey sex in the middle of the living room? Wait, now that she thought about it, there was an appeal to rolling around in front of the warmth of the fireplace while making love. . .

Dimitri took a step forward, his brown eyes molten heat as he looked her over from head to toe. "Or I can help you to do it. It's your choice."

Rose's skin suddenly felt too tight, too sensitive. Even the thin, once feathery-soft fabric of her T-shirt seemed too much for her to withstand. "Are you sure you're up to it?"

Dimitri's grin was feral as he closed the space between them. "I'm sure."

Wordlessly, Rose raised up her arms. The smile slid off Dimitri's face, all intense and brooding once again as he grasped the hem of her shirt and lifted it up, bearing the black bra that Lissa had personally chosen for her. Then the shirt was off and thrown aside.

The hungry look in Dimitri's eyes as his gaze devoured her had her tingling all over, and she leaned in on tip-toes and kissed him. Her body pressed against his bare one was. . . pure heaven. He radiated heat in delectable waves, making her feel toasty warm, and she could feel every strip of his muscles moving and tensing as he clumsily fumbled with the clasp of her bra.

"God, I hate these things," Dimitri cursed silently, much to her amusement. Craning her neck, she kissed the stubble of his chin. "You're not exactly helping, Roza."

Rose smiled up at him. "Want me to do it?"

Dimitri shook his head, returning the smile. "I like touching your skin."

"Well, then, hurry up!"

A frown. "I'm trying."

Finally, she felt her bra loosening and stepped back to shrug it off.

Dimitri was _this _close to shooting in his pants.

Jesus, he had always known that Rose had a body to die for, but he never expected to see it up close and personal in all her naked beauty. Sucking in a breath as her bra fell off, he let his gaze roam over her voluptuous body once more, itching to get his hands on those full breasts that were rising and falling with each of her shallow breaths.

"Christ, you're beautiful," he whispered.

Rose smiled coyly at him, but something flickered in her eyes. Was it insecurity? Or vulnerability? Her arms were hanging loosely by her sides, as if uncertain of what she was supposed to do.

"Loosen up, Roza." He planted a kiss on her forehead, her eyebrows, her eyelids, feeling something incredibly tender unwound inside of him. "Don't be uncomfortable."

Her hands flew straight to weave in his hair, and she dragged him close to kiss him briefly on the lips. "I'm scared," she admitted quietly. "I've never done this before."

"Never?" The moment Dimitri said that out loud, he immediately wished he hadn't. He sounded so shocked, so skeptical.

As he had thought, Rose's expression turned slightly guarded, and she bit her bottom lip. "Does it matter?" she asked, not quite meeting his eyes, "me being a virgin? I probably won't know what to do, and oh God, I don't want to make a fool of myself – "

Dimitri couldn't help but feel a surge of triumph at that announcement. She was a virgin. Which meant that no man had ever been with her, been inside of her. He was going to be the first. Damn if that didn't awaken something primitive inside him, something possessive and foreign. "Roza," he said honestly, looping an awry strand of her gorgeous near-black hair behind her ear, "I don't care whether you have experience or not, though I must admit that you not having been with a man makes me happy." He rested his forehead against hers. "You're with me, Roza. There's no right or wrong; there's no rules and regulations. I just want to make you feel good."

Rose nodded slowly, but Dimitri could see that there was still a little doubt in her so he decided to prove it the only way he could.

By making true on his words.

He lowered his head and captured her lips in a blistering kiss. Rose made a little whimper at the back of her throat that drove him crazy and his hands slid up and down the silky skin of her back, drunk on the fact that she lusted for him. This gorgeous, feisty and self-reliant girl that he craved more than breathing itself.

His hands dipped below the waistband of her jeans, encountering her panties. Rose groaned against his mouth, the sound of it reverberating down his throat.

"Jeans." Rose tugged at his jeans. "Off. Now."

Dimitri couldn't help but chuckle at her demanding tone. "Giving commands?"

Rose nodded plainly in answer, than tugged again. "_Off. Now."_

Humoring her, he undid the buckle of his belt and threw it aside, then unbuttoned and slowly pulled the zipper down each teeth, one at a time.

Rose glared. "_Faster."_

"Impatient."

"Bastard."

Then his jeans were off, and Rose could see his erection pressing against his underwear, the imprint of it clear beneath his boxers.

She swallowed the sudden lump in her throat.

"Your turn." Husky words from Dimitri.

Dimitri watched, riveted, as Rose shimmied out of her jeans with smooth movements of a woman confident of her sensuality. And Rose emanated it in waves, her body a work of art from her hair right down to her little pink toes that, for some reason, made him impossibly harder.

He never knew he had a foot fetish.

Then his gaze fell on the skimpy piece of black lace she was wearing, and he was rendered speechless by how fucking sexy she looked wearing nothing but that. She looked as if she had just emerged from one of his most erotic fantasies. "Fuck," he muttered, having no idea how he had resisted her charms from the first day.

Rose made a mental note to thank Lissa for her insightful purchases. The way that Dimitri was staring at her black panties had her legs wobbling from the rush of dampness to her legs. She had had no idea why she had worn it earlier that night, since she couldn't have known that this was about to happen, but she thanked her impulsive actions fervently. The smoldering desire in Dimitri's eyes when he looked at it was reason enough for her to wear it for the rest of her life.

"Can we go to bed now?" Rose asked bluntly, unable to stand the suspense any longer.

Dimitri's eyes became midnight dark. "Yes."

Before she knew what hit her, Dimitri had hoisted her onto his shoulder and she was bouncing on the mattress a second later. She didn't have any time to speak a single word before his lips was on hers once again, his body a welcome weight atop of her. Then he was shifting onto his side, bringing her along with him, his erection brushing against her core.

They both groaned at the exquisite sensation.

"Now, Dimitri," she gasped, wriggling her hips against his in an effort to seek more pleasure.

"You're not ready yet." Dimitri lifted himself over her, his hands on either side of her head and he looked down at her.

"I am!"

"Uh-uh." One of his hands cupped her breast boldly, squeezing and kneading possessively, making her cry out from the darts of sensation shooting through her body. The pad of his thumb chafed her hardened nipple, further heightening her sensitivity, and she arched her back in search of more. "I'll know when you're ready."

"Please," she panted, feeling the building pressure that was becoming the center of her universe, "please. . ."

"Please what?" Dimitri bent his head and suckled on her nipple, tearing a scream out from her. His hand toyed with her other neglected breast, and the pressure jumped a notch. Her breaths grew fast and choppy, and her hands went to his neck, pulling him in for a kiss. But he didn't linger long, kissed a fiery trail down her neck and back to her breasts for more, making her cry out and try to not drown under the continuous assault of sensations.

"Please just" – a breathy gasp when Dimitri's bit lightly down on her nipple – "make love to me."

"Patience is a virtue." He used his tongue to lick away the sting, then resumed torturing her with his mouth.

"This is in no way virtuous!"

"That depends on your point of view." He blew lightly on her wet nipple, eliciting a shiver.

Rose decided that she had had enough. Pushing him off of her, she got up and rid herself of her panties in a quick motion before hopping back on the bed. She was delighted to find that Dimitri had already ridden himself of his boxers.

"Lie down," she told him, and he shot her a suspicious look.

"Why?"

"No talking." Rose pushed him down firmly, ignoring his protests, then closed his fingers around his cock, reveling in the heat and velvet smooth feel of him in her palms.

Dimitri sucked in a tortured breath. "Roza, I think you really shouldn't do that – "

"Hush." She slid her hand up and down the length of him slowly, struck by a sudden urge to see how he tasted. She had seen it countless times in videos, but had never truly understood why someone would actually want to do something that seemed so. .. vile. But now, she felt the _need _to do it, to see how Dimitri would react, to see why some women found it so appealing.

She licked the mushroomed tip tentatively, and Dimitri shouted a blue word. In a split second, Rose found herself lying back down on the bed with Dimitri breathing heavily over her, bracing himself on his elbows, his face contorted as if in pain. "I said no, Roza." Strained words.

Rose pressed her palms against his pectorals, wanting contact. "But I wanted to try – "

"Next time."

"Next time?" There would be a next time?

Dimitri nodded tersely. "Yes."

Rose didn't want to think about the implications of his words, so she lifted her hips in silent welcome. "Now."

Dimitri released a shaky breath. "You'll be the death of me." With that, he eased inside of her with utmost gentleness, letting only the head enter first.

She felt a twinge of discomfort at first, then it was snuffed out by a jolt of pleasure and she moaned.

"You okay?" Dimitri stilled, his eyebrow puckered in concern as lines of tension bracketed his face. It was obviously taking a lot of his control to stop himself like that.

"Yes, yes!" Rose answered rapidly, giving him the go.

And he did, pushing himself more deeply inside of her until he was in to the hilt. Her eyes fluttered close as pleasure exploded all over her body when he started to move, withdrawing almost all the way before entering again. It was heaven and hell at once, the sensations radiating from her core to every nerve in her body. It was good, oh so good.

But she suddenly had the unease that it wasn't as good for Dimitri as it was for her. Opening her eyes, she looked at his face that was tight and tense.

She could see that he was holding back, probably afraid of hurting her, and she traced his swollen lips to get his attention. She didn't want him to be careful, she wanted him to let go of himself and give her all he had. She didn't like the thought of him holding back at all.

She gave him a small smile and nodded, knowing that words were no longer necessary, because at some point in time, they had established a connection.

He got the message, because he started to move faster, thrusting inside of her with a power that she gloried in, because she didn't want to be treated as a helpless female, but his equal. His lips found hers in another kiss that had lights flickering behind her eyelids, and the pressure mounted and mounted until she finally reached breaking point.

She screamed as her orgasm slammed into her with brute force, her inner muscles clenching around the hard length of Dimitri. He started to move slower, with longer, languid strokes that eased her down from her high, that pushed her to another peak within a ridiculously short interval where her body still convulsed from the aftershocks.

And when her second orgasm hit Rose, he swallowed her cry with his mouth and continued to thrust unapologetically into her, until they both hurtled over the dark edge together.


	3. Get Your Heart Racing

Soooo...

Hi.

This took me a hell lot of time to write. And by that, I mean like 9 to 10 days. The lemon itself was relatively easy, only taking me about one to two hours to finish it off, but the rest... the rest. The rest was killer. (Is it a coincidence that I'm listening to Mr. Brightside by The Killers right now? o_o) Originally, this one-shot was supposed to be simple, with a bit of arguing between Dimitri and Rose before Dimitri agrees to race her. He beats her, and the sorta have sex. Yeah, that was the basic idea (sounds like a porn scene, doesn't it...?) but in the midst of writing, it just didn't seem _right, _so I altered it a little to have a certain affection between them, which leads to them developing feelings for each other (a long time in the making), and finally... a session of love-making in a car.

Jesus, I'm so damn romantic.

The only thing that's missing is rain. Hmmm, now that I think about it...

Nah, I'm too lazy.

Enjoy anyway! :)

**Edit**: **This is an entry for XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX's fanfic contest. **(Damn, your name's hard to write...)

* * *

><p>"Lost your way, Rose? The beginner circuits are over" – Dimitri tilted his head to his right – "there."<p>

Rose scowled at the very bane of her existence, a man who had seemed to make it his lifelong mission to undermine her pride, to tease her ceaselessly and to drive her to an early grave from popping a vessel. Not for the first time in her life, she wished that she had the ability to turn a living being spontaneously to dust just by staring long and hard enough at him or her. That would definitely have been very handy in dealing with Dimitri on numerous occasions, not to mention her clusterfuck of a high school life.

"Fuck you," Rose snapped, flipping Dimitri her middle finger – an action that was quickly becoming a reaction to everything that he said. After a hell of a day, her anger was razor sharp and she was looking to draw blood. "I'm in the right place – I'm here to challenge you for the title of King of the Hill."

There was a momentary pause, the only sound to fill the top level of the multi-floor parking lot the distant roar of traffic.

Then, "Jesus." Dimitri's grin was pure sin as he rolled the muscles of his shoulders forward to loosen them, the action showing off the coiled power within his leanly muscular body, and no matter how Rose forced herself to remain indifferent to the powerful pull of his sensuality, she was only human. He was quite possibly the most attractive man she had ever seen in her entire life, with a face that wasn't classically handsome but beautiful in an almost savage way that suited the rest of his body. He had liquid brown eyes of hypnotic quality, sharp cheekbones that drew attention to his full lips, and long black hair he always pulled back and tied at the back of his neck. Dressed in a snug fitting black T-shirt and worn denim jeans almost bleached white from repeated washing, he was, quite literally, the embodiment of sin itself. "You're spitting fire today. Let me guess: it took you longer than normal to do your hair?"

Once again, Rose showed that chauvinistic mule-headed man her middle finger, trying to ignore the heat he was emanating in waves. "Let's see whether or not you'll still be so smug when I kick your ass."

"Probably not." Shrugging in a nonchalant manner that irritated Rose to no end, Dimitri took another long swig from his can of soft drink – Mountain Dew, she noted absently – and pushed himself off the hood of his Ford to dispose of it. She watched as his long strides devoured the distance between his car and the trash can, then walked back and propped himself back onto his original position before taking out his phone and starting to fiddle with it.

When Dimitri didn't give any further inclination that he was about to speak or accept her challenge, Rose bit back a curse and demanded, "Well?"

"Well what?" Dimitri's expression when he looked up was of such innocence that Rose knew it was complete bullshit.

"Are you going to race me or not?"

He answered immediately with such lackluster that Rose almost thought she had misheard his reply. "No?" she stared in disbelief at the man sprawled across the front of the car in a way that spoke legions about how confident he was with his masculinity.

"No."

"Why?" It was not unheard of in New York's most prestigious racing academy, Blaze, for a challenge to be turned down, but it was exceedingly rare, especially when the requested challenge was for a distinguished title such as the King of the Hill. For to command the respect of the other racers, the person in possession of the title has to repeatedly prove his or her worth, otherwise the title can, and will, be taken away. A declination of a challenge is viewed as cowardice and a sign of weakness.

In the unforgiving streets of New York's racing world, weakness could very well lead to death.

"Do I need to have a reason?" Dimitri asked.

"No, but. . ." Rose shook her head, knowing very well that Dimitri had never turned down a challenge before. So. . . why now? And against her, of all people? "If people hear about this, they'll all think you weak and keep peppering you with challenges." A distant memory of Dimitri winning the very title from the then King of the Hill, much to the displeasure of the many hooligans in the crowd who had been supporting his opponent. "Some might even take it as a sign to attack you – " Rose's heart constricted painfully at the thought of Dimitri getting hurt, but she brushed it aside brusquely. She had no time for such ridiculous ideas her ticking biological clock was pushing unto her.

"Let them come." Dimitri waved a dismissive hand, pocketing his phone. "I'll just teach them to fear me again."

"You can avoid all of that if you just race me."

At that, Dimitri's lips tightened slightly. "No is no, Rose."

A flash of understanding, then a torrent of indignation. "You don't deem me worthy, do you? You think me below you." Swearing when Dimitri didn't say anything – silence means consent – she stalked over and jabbed a finger at him, stopping inches from his face. Dimitri didn't even flinch. "I'm not some sheltered girl that you need to worry about getting hurt! I'm perfectly capable of holding my own against you, even though I might not have as much experience that you have!"

Dimitri sighed, encasing her smaller hand in his as he slowly lowered her hand down. "I never meant to offend you."

Determined not to let the gentle action undo her, Rose focused on her anger and nothing else. "Then prove it by racing me, damn it!"

A tense silence ensued, the only indication that Dimitri was deliberating her request over the repeated clenching and unclenching of his jaw. For what seemed like an eternity, but was more likely to be just a minute or more, Rose kept her gaze steady on Dimitri so when he looked up to stare at him with those beautiful hazel eyes, the first thing that he would see was her determination – and defiance, which was always present when she was dealing with him.

"What are you willing to put on the line?" Dimitri finally asked, his expression neutral in a way that plucked a suspicious chord in her.

"Is that a yes?" Rose asked, uneasy with his easy acceptance. It just wasn't like him.

An irritated glance, arms folded across his chest. "Yes, it's a 'yes'. Don't mention that again or I might just decide to change my mind. Now, answer my question: what are you willing to bet on?"

It was a tradition at Blaze, nurtured and strengthened over decades until it was as strong as the foundation it was built on itself, for the challenger to put something on the line – and as they put it, one of the three big P's – be it a possession, a position, or well, pussy. It was clear as day that the last P was put in place to scare off any budding female racers, but from the surprisingly large numbers of female students currently undergoing training in the institution, it was hardly intimidating anyone. This might be due to the strict enforcement of respect towards _all _racers, regardless of gender, race or age. Still, Rose was certain that she wasn't the only person who found that highly hypocritical, considering whomever who came up with the 3 P's actually decided on using such a crude word – if that wasn't gender discrimination, she didn't know what was.

* * *

><p>Dimitri watched with amusement as the woman in front of him carefully considered his question, as if she had a great number of options to choose from. He knew for a fact that she didn't. Not that he was stalking her or anything, but he just <em>might <em>have taken the liberty to go through her background and financial status. For purely professional reasons, of course. Nothing more. "Remember that I reserve the right to reject the challenge if I find your offer lacking," he piped up.

Surprise danced over Rose's facial features and she opened her mouth as if to say something before pursing it, her eyes blinking furiously. Comprehension dawned in the form of her teeth gritting, her eyes narrowing into slits. "You _knew," _she said accusingly, her voice getting louder by the second, "you knew from the very start that I didn't own anything that you'll want! That's why you were so ready to – " She ended her sentence off with a growl from the back of her throat, her eyes feral, looking as if she was just seconds away from pouncing on him and ripping him to shreds with her fingernails.

Dimitri felt that it wouldn't be wise to point out that he _did _in fact want – understatement of the century – something from her, and that it was also socially acceptable in the racing school to dangle it as bait to get what she wanted, so he didn't. Rose, however, from whatever she managed to glean from his expression, appeared to be following the direction his thoughts were heading in for a sultry smile graced her face, making her so fucking gorgeous that Dimitri suddenly felt dizzy from the rush of blood southwards. It still bewildered him how much of an effect she had on him. Having been with his fair share of beautiful women, not one of them had intrigued him so – both on a physical and mental plane. Maybe it was how her heated personality clashed so completely with her exotic, delicate features, from her silky fall of black hair that he knew glinted reddish brown when under light to her big dark eyes with rims of gold to the light tan of her skin. Even the slight tilt of her nose was perfect.

As for her body, Dimitri settled for a single word to sum up the others in his head – voluptuous.

"I _do _have something you want, don't I?" Rose purred, a glint in her eyes that told him she knew exactly who was in control – and it wasn't him. "Something that you know I won't be giving up so easily."

Dimitri was struck with a strange sensation of breathlessness when Rose strutted closer, the back of her high heels hitting the concrete floors with rhythmic _clangs. _The tank top she was wearing clung to every inch of skin – and showing almost equally as much – giving him an eyeful of her cleavage when she leaned down to teasingly trace the side of his jaw. "Want it?" she whispered, her mouth just above his left ear, her breath warm against his temple, leaving him feeling disconcerted when she finally straightened back to her full height, smiling coyly down at him.

"I think we already established that I want you," Dimitri muttered, keeping his head down, not needing a full visual of Rose standing so damn close to him he just needed to reach out to touch the skin he had dreamed of kissing on so many occasions, "so you can stop torturing me now."

Rose laughed, a musical chime that had him glancing up despite his resolve not to. "Ah, but how else am I going to get you to race me?" Before his brain could comprehend or even register what she was about to do, Rose had already ran her index finger over his groin, lightly enough so it couldn't be considered an actual touch, but just enough for Dimitri to feel the most fleeting of strokes across his hardening cock, sending electric shocks throughout his entire body.

"Fuck!" Dimitri's response was to immediately roll off the hood of his Ford, his body identifying – quite correctly – that Rose's touch was a potential threat to his sanity. "What was that for?" he snarled, directing the question at the grinning woman who looked all too please with herself for his liking.

"A demonstration of things to come," she answered slowly, slyly, "if you beat me. But that means that you'll have to race me first."

It was typical of Dimitri's libido to lunge at that blatantly obvious proposition, but he had long figured out how to work past the burning ache of his need – a necessary trick if he was to remain the top few racers in the world of night racing where scantily clad women were the norm. "I'm not a man you can lead around by my dick," he warned, and even then, said dick in his pants was revolting in the only manner it could. . . by shooting a lance of lust so potent that his voice wavered for a second. "You'll need to do better than that."

Irk crept up Rose's face, and she turned an interesting shade of purple. "Why won't you just give in for once rather than arguing like your life depends on it, you big, stubborn oaf?"

"You won't understand my reasons, Rose," Dimitri said, exasperated, and he wasn't lying. How was he supposed to explain that he didn't want to race her because he didn't want to see her disappointed when she lost? And her defeat was certain. That wasn't his ego speaking but the cold, hard truth. And to make matters even more complicated than it already was, Rose went and added in the almost irresistible temptation of her body. If he didn't like her so much, he would have jumped at the chance, but _something _was holding him back. Call it pride, call it whatever you want, but he didn't want Rose to sleep with him because she lost the bet.

No, when she slept with him – and she _will, _it was just a matter of time – Dimitri wanted her to be a willing participant.

And oh great, wasn't it just the best time for him to get all melodramatic.

Rose's eyes were on him, speculation in every groove. "What is it?" she asked softly, as if sensing the sudden shift in his mood. "Tell me what you're thinking about, Dimitri."

Now that the haze of lust was lifted, Dimitri was feeling pretty damn depressed. "I can't, Rose," he said miserably, a knot of emotions that he _really _didn't want to think about forming in his chest.

"Yes you can," Rose insisted, taking a step towards him with deliberate purpose. When she saw Dimitri flick a glance towards his car with a wistful expression, her voice sharpened. "Don't you even think about it – "

Dimitri gave the woman he had craved for God knows how long a rueful shake of his head. "I'm sorry," he said quietly, and without waiting for her reply, slid into the driver's seat of his Ford GT just as she broke into a sprint towards her Alfa Romeo that Dimitri knew was a gift from her father, a wealthy Turkish baron. Realizing that she was intending to give chase, Dimitri started up his engine with practiced precision and pulled out of the parking lot with a screech.

There was no way that Rose could catch up with him.

No way.

* * *

><p>Rose pressed down harder on the accelerator, swearing a blue streak when Dimitri was starting to become a mere speck in the distance. The only comfort was that he hadn't managed to lose her yet, which she attributed more towards the raw horsepower of her car rather than her skill with the wheel. The road they were on, however, was slightly more in Dimitri's favor as he was accustomed to driving on dirt tracks while Rose was a total greenhorn in that area. They were already well out of New York, the chase that Dimitri was leading her on already bringing them to the outskirts Westbury where the rugged terrain was starting to prove to be less and less user-friendly.<p>

"Pick up, damn it," Rose muttered, alternating between keeping her eyes on the bumpy road and glancing at the glowing display of her mobile phone where she was trying – unsuccessfully – to put a call through to Dimitri.

Another minute passed by, then three, then five. Making no visible progress, Rose knew it was pointless to keep it up. She would just be burning through fuel, and already, it was alarmingly low. She wasn't even sure if it was going to be enough for the return trip home. But if there was one thing that Rose will never do, it was give up. There had to be a way. . .

"_. . . are other ways of shooting to fame," _a member of a new pop band was saying to the interviewer on the radio station that Rose was tuning in to, "_you don't have to fight every inch of the way. Take us for example; after a year of non-stop campaigning and advertising on popular youtube videos, social networking sites, we achieved nothing but a crowd of irritated people flaming us for 'spamming'. So we just took a break from everything, sat back and relax. I don't know if it's a coincidence or just a stroke of luck, but a few weeks after, a recording company contacted us to try to seal a record deal with us."_

"_Best moment of your life?" _The interviewer.

"_Definitely." _A chuckle. _"My advice to all you energetic superstars out there who want to get famous is to let nature take its course and not force your way to the top. That's just my opinion anyway, but it's worked pretty well for me. Remember this: sometimes, surrender is the key to victory."_

"_Thank you so much for taking some time off your busy schedule to. . ." _But Rose wasn't paying attention anymore. Already a plan was forming in her mind, courtesy of the new singer's advice. It was risky, and she was banking a lot on the assumption that Dimitri actually _cared_ for her safety.

It was also the only shot she had, so she went ahead to put it into motion.

"What the fuck is she doing?" Dimitri muttered to himself, trying to make sense of how Rose turning off her headlights was going to help her catch up with him. Maybe it was some sort of next level tactic because he was coming up blank with any sort of advantage doing that might give her. Disadvantages? Sure. Reduced visibility, to list the most glaring one. In the dark of the night, that could be the difference between life and death.

Cursing Rose for her antics – whatever it was that she was trying to pull off – he slowed down his engine, peering into the murky darkness behind him to try to see whether she was still hot on his trail. When he didn't hear the distinctive purr of her car engine, panic hit him in the chest with the force of a sledgehammer. What if something had happened to Rose? Maybe she had lost control, or maybe she had hit an usually large pothole that –

Wrestling the wheel violently to the left, Dimitri performed a U-turn on the narrow road that would make even Chuck Norris cringe and sped all the way back to where he had last seen Rose's Alfa Romeo.

_Come on, come on, let her be fine. . ._

His first reaction when he saw Rose's car just sitting by the side of the road was to thank whatever divine entity that had answered his prayers, but when he saw a figure slumped forward in the driver's seat, unmoving, fear and concern returned in a surge. Jumping out of his Ford before it had even stopped entirely, he rushed over and wrenched the door open, readying himself for the sight that might meet his eyes.

Breathing heavily, it took a tense moment before Dimitri's eyes adjusted itself to the dimness. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary though; no blots of blood, no outward indications of an accident. Feeling that something was amiss, he reached out to check Rose's pulse. . . only to have her start giggling the moment he touched her smooth skin.

It actually _worked. _

Rose knew she was grinning like a madman when she looked up at the frowning man towering above her, but she didn't care. The sense of euphoria she was feeling would surely fade soon enough, but right then, she was contented to just revel in it. Her happiness wasn't so much derived from her plan succeeding, but more from the affirmation that Dimitri _did _care enough for her to come back and check if she was alright. Warmth blossomed in her chest, heightening her emotions till she was giddy from it all.

"Rose?" Concern etched all over his handsome face, Dimitri bent down till his face was level with hers. "Are you okay? Why are you grinning like that?"

Rose didn't answer, couldn't. She was enraptured by the way his lips was moving with every word he was saying and his nearness was seriously screwing with her ability to think rationally.

_He cares._

"Look at me, Rose," Dimitri instructed, but his voice was gentle, as was his touch when he cupped her cheeks. "You're spacing out."

_I think we already established that I want you._

Maybe it was the endorphins acting, or maybe it was just plain insanity. Whatever it was, it provided the extra push that shattered the inhibitions holding her back. Leaning forward, she captured Dimitri's lips in hers.

Everything became white noise in the background, the sole focus of Rose's world being her lips on Dimitri's. He stiffened and resisted a fraction at first, but it didn't require much persuasion on her part before he became a willing participant and kissed her back with a fervor that she easily mirrored. It was the sort of kiss that had caused the downfall of more than a few men over the course of time, the sort of kiss that turned all thoughts incoherent, the sort of kiss that led to the most exquisite of surrenders.

When they finally broke apart for air, albeit reluctantly, Dimitri was shaking his head even as he sucked in lungfuls of air. "This is crazy, Rose, we shouldn't be doing this – "

"But you want to," Rose said breathlessly, her hands still around his neck, ready to pull him back the moment he allowed her to.

"Yes," he agreed after a moment, "but – "

"That's all that matters," Rose interrupted, and then they were kissing again, their voracious hunger for each other too much to fight now that they've both had a taste. Relishing the taste of him that was just so cleanly masculine and darkly sensual, Rose tugged at his shoulders, wanting to get as close as she could to him only to make a cry of irritation when she was met with resistance due to their awkward positions. Pulling back, Rose tugged at Dimitri's hand, feeling a deep sense of satisfaction when she saw that his eyes glazed with desire. For her. "Get into the car."

He didn't budge, but the lines of strain on his face showed that he was close to the end of his control. "Last chance to back out, Rose." His voice was tight. "If not, I'm not going to be able to stop."

As she gazed at the man that infuriated her, unsettled her and affected her in a deeper way than any other man ever had, she knew that everything she ever shared with Dimitri hinged on her answer. She also knew that if she gave up on this chance, she would be living out the rest of her life with regret, the _what ifs _and _maybes _forever weighing down on her, forever unanswered.

It was the easiest choice she ever made.

In lieu of answering the question in a vocal way, Rose alighted from the car and kissed the living bejesus out of him. Dimitri's relief was palpable – in spite of his courteous words and noble intentions, he wasn't very confident that he would have been able to back off even if Rose decided that she truly _didn't _want to take things any further. "Thank God," he muttered against her mouth, and amusement lit up Rose's eyes, but then the tidal wave of passion swept them away again and there was nothing but Rose pressed against him, Rose's hands moving up and down his back and the blinding _rightness _of what was happening.

Backing her up against the side of her car, Dimitri curved a hand around Rose's nape in a proprietary hold that was as natural as breathing, his other hand angling her head upwards so he could deepen the kiss, his tongue stroking against hers. Making a sound of approval in the back of her throat, the sound resonating deep within him, Rose weaved her fingers through his hair and played with the strands even as she rubbed against his erection enticingly with her abdomen, drawing a groan from him.

"Stop that," a husky reprimand from Dimitri as he lowered his mouth down to the curve of Rose's neck, tasting the salt in a lazy lick that had her writhing against him with a low moan. "You won't want me to go off in my pants now, would you?"

That startled a laugh out of Rose, but it ended abruptly in a gasp when he kneaded one full breast boldly, his lips leisurely exploring her collarbone. "Now you're the one who has to stop it," Rose mumbled, but it wasn't really a complaint. She tried to urge Dimitri to stop dipping any lower – he was already reaching the V of her tank top and it was slowly driving her insane – so she could kiss him again, but it was like trying to move a boulder.

"Dimitri!"

He finally stilled, looking up at her expectantly with eyes gone entirely charcoal with lust. Her breath caught at how gorgeous he looked, the dim illumination from a street light in the distance bathing his features in strips of shadows and light. "Yes?" A husky question.

"Kiss me."

Dimitri was only too happy to comply, rising up to mesh his lips to hers again, the sensation of her breasts crushed against his chest and all her softness beneath his fingertips making him feel light-headed. He lodged his thigh in between her legs, pushing Rose up so that they were level and she had to wrap her mile long legs around his hips to steady herself, her hands clinging to his neck for support as he continued to ravage her lips. His hands were clutching her thighs to hold her up, and the contact was almost too much for her to handle, her need a wild thing that could no longer be leashed.

"Car, Dimitri," Rose beseeched, digging her nails into the fabric of his T-shirt to the tense muscle beneath, unable to wait any longer. "You in me. Now."

Groaning at the erotic images that assaulted him, Dimitri carried the both of them over to the back of Rose's car and threw open the door, slowly laying her down on the expensive leather seats. But Rose was no longer in the mood for any tenderness, and she yanked him in, causing him to tumble on top of her in a heap of tangled limps.

Rose's lips found his almost immediately, her hands already fumbling with the clasp of his jeans. He hissed in a breath when her knuckles traced the hard ridge of his erection when she was trying to pull the zipper down – he was so aroused it was almost painful. Then her cool fingers were around his member, stroking his cock up and down as he struggled not to come there and then.

Distracting her by pulling down her tank top to expose her lush breasts – she wasn't wearing a bra – he ducked his head and bit down lightly on one dusky red nipple, making Rose cry out and clenched her thighs tighter around him. She didn't give him much time to unearth what she liked though; Rose had already dug out a condom from seemingly nowhere and was tearing the packaging open.

"Where did you get that?"

Rose shot him an enigmatic smile. "You're better off not knowing."

Dimitri opened his mouth to argue – he was the one wearing it, so it _was _his business to know – but she was pumping his cock again, and his protests vanished so much like smoke. Excruciatingly slowly and lazily, she rolled the condom down, squeezing and caressing all the way and it took Dimitri teeth-gritting control to not embarrass himself and spill onto her hands. The next few minutes passed in a frantic shucking of clothes, cries of pleasure intermingled with moans as they tried to maneuver around the cramped space to find the most comfortable position. At one point in time, Dimitri thought he heard Rose murmuring under her breath about getting a bigger car when her head collided with the ceiling, but he couldn't be sure. Finally, when they were both naked and panting, it was to Rose straddling Dimitri, her hands holding his down by the side, a wicked grin on her face as she relentlessly teased him by sliding her bottom over his cock, never quite allowing him entrance into paradise.

"Goddamn it, Rose, do that one more time and I'll – "

"And you'll what?" she whispered, leaning down until her breasts were a tantalizing inch from his mouth. Dimitri blinked, his mouth going dry, and just like that, he lost his train of thoughts. Laughing at his silence, Rose asked, "Cat got your tongue?"

It took a while for him to find his voice. "You can say that," he said, and she laughed again. God, she was so damn beautiful it made his heart ache just to look at her. Their gazes locked again, and this time, the connection was deeper, more profound, more sentimental. Something had changed for sure.

Something vital.

"Rose?"

She put a finger to his lips and shook her head silently. Never taking her eyes off him, Rose lowered herself down on his cock, and as sweet pleasure suffused her expression, as she dictated the rhythm by riding him slowly to sweet oblivion, as he felt the stirrings of an orgasm months in the making, they both kept their eyes open, neither one of them willing to severe the intimate connection, both body and soul.

And when they both fell off the dark edge of passion, it was together.

* * *

><p>Note: Wow, I was surprised when the lemon didn't... affect me so much. Huh. Go figure.<p>

**HEY, LILY PARKER, NOW YOU GOT THE ONE-SHOT YOU WERE BEGGING ME FOR! WHAT'S MY REWARD, HUH?!**


End file.
